


Well Met

by Aluxra



Series: McGenjiAUWeek [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: McGenjiAUWeek Day 3: MundaneI chose a University first-meeting/meet cute, where they run into each other at a bookshop and it all goes from there.





	Well Met

Jesse shouldered his way into the bookshop, making a beeline for the textbook aisle. He bypassed the queue to the tills, the line nearly doubling back on itself in the small space between the standalone bookcases and tables piled high with paperbacks, labelled with cards slotted into box holders marking them as used or on a discount. Unfortunately, the book he required was not on any of those tables.

He removed his hat, wiping his brow, the satchel slung over his shoulder already weighed down after only a morning of induction classes. He shifted it, trying to make it more comfortable, and eased his way to the back of the shop, glancing at the shelves as he passed in search of the title he coveted. He found it in the very back shelf down a narrow aisle off shooting from the main one, only two remaining on the bottom ledge.

Sighing with relief, he crouched down and pulled out the thick, heavy tome, flicking through the first couple of chapter. He could hear his dads lecturing in his head about how he should be more prepared for the first day, but Jesse had been convinced he wouldn’t have any trouble finding the supplies he needed. Five bookstores later – both on and off campus – he had quickly regretted his laid-back attitude.

Still, he counted his success for the day, ready to grab a cold drink from the coffee shop around the corner and head back to halls. He flipped the book over, scanning the back of the cover for a price. He found it at the bottom, his jaw hitting the floor at the numbers after the dollar sign.

“What the _fuck?!”_ he yelled, momentarily forgetting where he was (not that he cared, considering the small heart attack he was pretty sure he just had). “This is fucking extortion!”

A laugh answered his outburst. “Yeah, they’re pretty expensive, aren’t they?”

Jesse looked over his shoulder, staring up at the young man behind him. Messy, vibrant green hair stuck up in wild spikes from his scalp, pushed back with a headband, reminding Jesse some what of a carrot, especially with his baggy, faded orange jacket. Jesse could see the frog icon on his t-shirt underneath, matching the bright green headphones hanging around his neck. With warm brown eyes and a mischievous smile, the guy was rather attractive.

“Oh. Hi,” he said, standing up and turning to face him, book still in hand. “You… Are you in the Business and Law course?”

“Yeah, just starting,” the guy said, hiking his backpack higher on his shoulder. He nodded to the book in Jesse’s hand. “I’d suggest looking at second hand books online, previous editions have the same information, just in a different order and are barely anything compared to that.”

“Yeah, figure I’ll end up doing that,” Jesse agreed. He stooped down and slid the book back onto the shelf, before he straightened and dusted off his hands, his hunt over for the day. He didn’t make any attempt to pass the guy in front of him though, and it seemed he had no plans in ending their conversation just yet, either.

“Is that where y’ got your books?”

“A few, I’m still hunting down the rest. By the way, my name is Genji.”

“Jesse,” Jesse introduced, reaching out his free hand to shake. Genji took it with a smile, his jacket sleeve falling down to reveal a number of braided leather and metal bracelets. Jesse’s eyes caught one of the charms before their hands dropped. “Oh, hey, is that Pachimari?”

Genji laughed, nodding, and held up his wrist for Jesse to take a closer look. “Yeah, my brother says I’m too old for it, but he’s my lucky charm.”

“I haven’t seen any of his merch in years, they stopped exporting over to the US when I was high school,” Jesse explained, clasping Genji’s wrist to study the bracelet. “And there was no way I could afford the shipping.”

“Guess I’m just blessed to live where it was created,” Genji said, and Jesse dropped his wrist. “You ever been to Japan?”

“Once or twice, been to Egypt too, seeing family friends who are pretty much family,” Jesse answered. “Plus, my dads wanted me to have more world experience, y’know? Visiting different places rather than just hanging ‘round the same old joints.”

“Is that why you came to this University? You far from home?” Genji asked, cocking his head to the side. He wore a faux ear cuff on his right ear.

“Yeah, pretty much the other side o’ the states,” Jesse said. “What about you? What brings you so far from home?”

Genji grinned, his eyes flicking down to his chest before he winked at Jesse. “I wanted to save a horse.”

“Wha-” Jesse began, his brow furrowed, before he realised what fucking t-shirt he had thrown on that morning along with his hat, _specifically_ so he could have a good flirting icebreaker at orientation with the fellas. “Oh. Oh! Uh… Right.”

_Real smooth, McCree._

“You’re clearly a man of many words,” Genji teased.

“Well yeah, I mean no, I mean… this usually goes a _lot_ differently,” Jesse explained.

“Oh, you do this a lot?”

“No! That’s not what I meant! I mean, not like I’ve _never_ done this, I _have_ , I have totally done this before, I just mean that –”

_Oh Jesus. Abort. Abort. Time to drop out and head home to avoid the cute guy for the rest of forever._

“Do you want to get a coffee?” Genji cut him off, his grin wide with amusement.

“Coffee? Yeah, I mean, uh, I could buy you a coffee? If you wanted to get a coffee. Which you just said you did. Fuck.”

“I think we should hold off on that,” Genji suggested with a chuckle, and Jesse was ready to die. Just lay him down on the ground and let it swallow him whole. “Clearly, I need to save the cowboy from heatstroke, first. Come on, if you’ve still got any blood left below the neck to walk.”

“Oh, Christ. Uh, there’s a place just around the corner. D’ya know it?” Jesse said, falling into step beside Genji as they made their way to the door.

“Yup, I know it. I think I’ll be getting to know it very well over the year. How about I buy, and you can pay me back next time?” Genji said, looping his arm through Jesse’s, making Jesse smile as they headed out onto the street. At least today wasn't a complete disaster.


End file.
